You Cant Solve Everything With A Potion
by amy.rose.1994
Summary: a selfish princess learns a important lesson


You cannot solve everything with a potion.

Once upon a time there was a very selfish, not so beautiful princess named Ilsa, Ilsa thought she was very beautiful. One day she went to a castle where she was meeting her friend, Sadie.

Ilsa rang the very loud door bell that sounds like a big chime. Although instead of Sadie coming to the door her not so nice brother came to answer the door. When he opened it he took one look at Ilsa and exclaimed "Who are you? The ugly beast from the East?" Ilsa was so ashamed and upset that she ran home crying.

The next morning Ilsa woke up had breakfast and kept to herself a lot after a little while she went to her room and looked at herself in the mirror. Just then she really saw her true reflection. She finally saw how her hair was a large purple puff ball, her nails are 5 cm long and bright green, her makeup is all over her face, and her clothes are ripped in more places than one. Finally she saw what Sadie's brother saw.

So that morning she thought out a plan. That afternoon she put her plan into action, she took her horse and ran into the deep forest to meet a magical wizard at his house. Once she got there she asked him in a stern mean voice "Do you have a way for me to become more beautiful maybe a potion that can make me beautiful or anything else?

The wizard invited her in to sit down for a nice hot cup of hot chocolate, and just like Ilsa was hoping he said "Yes I can make you a potion if you really want me to. All you will have to do is drink the potion and you will be beautiful for life." All Ilsa could say was "REALLY"

Then the wizard said "Although there is a slight catch." Ilsa got really worried now. All she could say now is "What is the catch?" The wizard whispered into her ear "The catch is that you will have to be nice to everyone you talk to unless what your talking about requires criticism. Or else you will slowly turn ugly again " "Oh" Ilsa said back " I still want it though" she hesitated.

As Ilsa slowly rode her horse back to her castle she was holding the very cold potion in her hand all she could think about was how she was going to be nicer to people. She was really worried that she couldn't do it. Before she went to bed that night she walk around the castle and town trying to be nice to people . After about 20 minutes she realized that this was going to take some getting used to.

The first thing she did when she got up that morning was she put on her nicest clothes and she drank the potion. She was even more beautiful than she was expecting! Once again she walked around the castle and the town and tried being nice to people. It was a little easier now that she was excited about how she looked!

The next day she went back to Sadie's house to ask if she wanted to go into town. Sadie said yes but she wanted to make sure that her brother gave her and apology. So Sadie called her brother to the door and once he got there all he could say was "Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" "I had a transformation!" Ilsa replied with a big smile! Sadie then told her brother to "Say that your sorry." "Fine, fine look Ilsa I am very sorry I called you the ugly beast from the east." Sadie's brother replied. "That's ok, I forgive you!" Ilsa happily replied. "Lets go Ilsa." Sadie said.

Ilsa, Sadie, and one of there other friends ,Jane, all went into town. As then walked in and out of stores, Ilsa realized and remembered something that when ever she said something mean to someone or bragged about herself she got a little bit uglier but then if she gave a compliment she got prettier! Either way she realized that this was going to take some more getting used to.

The next day Ilsa thought it would be a good plan to try to go back to the wizard's house. Once she got there she went back in for another hot cup of hot chocolate and the wizard asked "why are you here" Ilsa was worried about what the wizard would say so she hesitantly said "Is there a potion that can make me say only nice things?"

The wizard looked at her with a look that was a little intimidating, "No Ilsa there is not." "Why not?" Ilsa whined "Because you cannot solve everything in your life with potions. You have to try to solve them by yourself." The wizard was getting pretty mad. Although Ilsa being a girl who got everything she wanted when she wanted it wasn't going to take no for an answer so the wizard and her got into an argument over it which lasted about 10 minutes that is when the wizard threw her out.

As Ilsa walked home she could only think about how much mad she was at the wizard. It took Ilsa a little while but with a lot of practise she eventually she got used only saying nice things! Later she remembered that what the wizard said was true 'You cannot solve everything with potions. You have to try to solve them by yourself.'

By: Amy Hetherman

May 30th 2009 


End file.
